Musical Mayham
by OtakuTheKid
Summary: This is a basic story on how Kagamine Len got his rise to stardom, hopefully if I can fit it in I'll add some Vocaloid fluff? Lemme know what you think. I don't own vocaloids just the story.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I've been meaning to put this up. This story's about Len's rise to stardom. Maybe a little bit of LenXKaito Fluff? :3

It was a normal school day, to be honest it was pretty boring. I dragged myself through all three periods today...except for the forth period, Vocals. I love singing especially this class, it's freelance performance day so we'll get to hear some new voices...hopefully, I mean my sister Rin and I don't sing, we basically keep to our selves.

" Ok class, it's freelance performance day. Does anyone want to start us off and take the mic?" The teacher glanced around, no one was jumping at the chance. Especially when you could hear the scattered groans from the other students.

" What about the Kagamine Twins. They NEVER sing on Fridays...and aren't we suppose to sing at least once?" Hanako Nakai growled, she's never been the nicest to people. Especially us...

" Thank you Hanako, but yes that is true. Len, Rin care to take the stage?" The teacher gestured towards the mic. I can tell you right away Rin's facial expressions were not pleased. I looked to her and all she did was shake her head..

"I guess, I'll be taking the mic solo though..Rin doesn't want to..." I shook off my nerves and stood up, I walked over to the mic and took a deep breath. "Um..I'm Kagamine Len and I'll be singing an Original song of mine called 'Spice!'" The scattered claps showed that they weren't impressed. I took another LONG breath and began to sing.

"Wake up at 4 am, I hear your ringtone on my cellphone  
Pick up and hear you say "So where'd you run off, and with who?"  
I make excuses just as readily as I know you do  
It's just the one-night stand that I look forward to

It's so cliché to say you're my only  
But don't you know you're just someone new  
Another fling; you were looking for that, too, after all

You want my love, you do, I know that you do  
So I will give, I'll give it all up to you  
I see it in your eyes, you feel it burning up the room  
The taste of my spices is yours today

I call you up and say I want to talk to you directly  
You laugh and say you'll meet me soon as you can- right on cue  
I've been with lots of girls and I know how to get what I want  
So irresistible, there's no way I can lose"

I finished the song. Everyone sat dumb founded, for some reason they were shocked I actually could sing, I mean sure I'm being a little modest when I say I can't sing but still. After a few minutes of everyone saying literally nothing, everyone stood up to applause me. I was...getting attention. This was new for me but still...I liked it.

"Wow Kagamine-san! That was amazing~!" Hanako ran up and hugged me, I was still a little angry at her blurting out that Rin and I still needed to sing but still it was nice.

"Oh eheh. Thanks Nakai-chan. I mean it was alright but thanks." I smiled and gave her a hug back. The rest of the class was me giving me praised on singing and then music history. Pretty boring stuff to me. I went home as soon as the bell rang, the day was alright considering the boring 3 classes before vocals. I still couldn't believe that I got that applause, I mean sheesh. Anyway on to homework. I pulled out my binder and finished up my music theory.

~~~~~  
It was just about dinner time now, Rin usually works after school so I just threw in a TV dinner like usual. It was boring at home, especially with no one here. I've finished my dinner and put my pajamas on, time for bed I guess, Rin won't be home till about 1am or so and it's the weekend anyway so it wouldn't matter. Time for bed,


	2. Chapter 2

I woke this morning, I was happier then usual. Maybe because of what had happened in Vocals yesterday? Oh well, it's the weekend anyway time for some fun!

I threw on some clothes, and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. Rin was there, she didn't look happy for some reason..."Say Rin are you alright? You seem a bit...angry?" I walked up behind and put my hand on her shoulder, or at least tried to. She swatted it away with the spatula.

"No I'm not alright, in fact I'm rushed for time so if you could get out of my way, MAYBE I could get this breakfast made and get out the door before I run late again." Rin rushed from side to side, she kinda looked like a rabbit the way she was bouncing from one side of the kitchen to the other.

"Oh ok geez, no need to get snappy. Maybe I'll just go back up stairs? Call for me when it's done." She gave me a quick nod and continued working, I dashed up stairs and put some music on. "Maybe I'll try to sing this song I've been working for the past week." I grabbed my small book out of my bag and flipped though the pages until one came up.'Yandelenka'. I played the music and started to sing.

"The clouds are grey above me, and I can't see from all these tears.  
No way to tell if they fall from the dark sky or from my own eyes.  
I hear them drip-drip-dropping, splish-splish-sploshing there at my feet.  
I don't know, god might know. How it came to be. Either one is fine by me.

All alone, with no one, soaked to the skin and I'll pay for all my sins.  
'Cause the sound of the pouring rain is driving me insane.  
Nothing to lose or gain.  
Wash me away, wash away...

Psycho, psychotic, stop it, speed up and stop it.  
If it keeps on like this, I know for sure that I will soon disappear  
Psycho, psychotic sobbing, these tears aren't stopping  
But here right now, I don't know how, to carry on.  
I'll just sing this song.  
So chilling.

It's definite tomorrow, that you'll smile and say hello to me.  
You don't know anything 'bout the way I'm feeling, so tired of concealing.  
I know it's just a greeting but even so, cuts me to the bone.  
As If you'd hurt me with a knife, now I'm living this half-life

You don't see me, not any more, but I see him and you'll pay for all your sins  
'Cause the smile that I loved before is not mine anymore.  
You leave me no other choice,  
It's time to even the score."

Rin called up the stairs."Len come down and get some breakfast."

I rushed down the stairs almost tumbling over my own feet. "Did ya hear the new song I'm working on?"

"Yea, it sounds great. It's missing something though. You shouldn't just be standing singing like a robot, get up add some moves to it. That's what will sell the audience." Rin smiled, after all the rushing around she did this morning, she still managed to put a smile on her face. Our parents aren't around anymore so Rin is basically like my mother..less naggy though. "Anyway Len, I have to go into work again today so, you'll manage right?"

All I did was laugh, I mean of course I'll manage, it's not like I'm 5 anymore. Anyways after about an hour or so Rin left for work. It's only about 11am right now, so I might as well slack off or something. I plopped myself onto the couch and switched on the TV. Out of nowhere the phone rings.

*RING RING*

"Uhhh, Hello?" I picked up the phone and a man with a very serious tone of voice replied.

"Yes, hello this is an Agent from NicoNico Music. Is Kagamine Len there?" The unknown man replied.


End file.
